Emerald Canticle
The Emerald Canticle is a Stormhost of Stormcast Eternals, crafted by Sigmar for warfare in the realm of Ghyran against Nurgle. Each warrior is chosen from a noble soul who's final actions resonated upon the green wind loud enough for Sigmar to hear them and snatch them away from Chaos and Nagash. Most of the souls have bore witness to the atrocities of Nurgle, and have empathy in their hearts towards those suffering his horrors. Organization The Emerald Canticle is divided like a typical Stormhost between Echelons, Temples, and Chambers although some organization has been shifted and units re-categorized. The Leader Echelon * The Peerless Crescendo ** Lord-Commander Verithion Jadecrown The Command Echelon * The Jade Council (Celestant Temple) ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade ** Lord-Celestant Farren Greentouched ** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale * The Convocation of Life (Natum Temple) ** Lord-Natum Kallen Woodbinder ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Lord-Natum Arakk Wildspeaker ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Lord-Natum ?? * The Ensemble of War (Valedictor Temple) ** Lord-Signaller Morano Ghalate of the Knights of the Aurora ** Lord-Signaller Hallus Smythe of the Hallowed Knights ** Lord-Signaller Klaceas Hawkeye of the Astral Templars ** Lord-Signaller Fathyl Icewarden of the Frostborn ** Lord-Signaller Fallian Tirocino of the Tempest Lords * The Rigid Bellow (Judicator Temple) ** Lord-Legatus Quellon Norr ** Lord-Auditor ?? * The Resonant Refrain (Heraldor Temple) ** Lord-Versifier ?? * The Celestial Audience (Explorator Temple) ** Lord-Ocular Willen Realmwatcher * The Ringing Anvil (Recastor Temple) ** Lord-Recastor ?? ** Lord-Recastor ?? ** Lord-Recastor ?? * The Ardent Rhythm (Gladitorius Temple) ** Lord-Gladitorius ?? The Third Echelon Sacrosanct Chamber * The Purifying Hymn ** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade ** Lord-Ponticus Halworth Silversoul ** Lord-Veritant ?? ** Priests of Sigmar ** Inquisitors Ruination Chamber * The Anthem of the End ** Lord-Celestant Farren Greentouched ** Lord-Moderatus ?? ** Ghyros-Prime Alucian, Son of Alarielle Warrior Chambers * The Chorus of Life ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lord-Castellant Norran Hall ** Liberators *** Knight-Liberator ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Preservers *** Knight-Preserver Hallyk the Ashenshield *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Emancipators *** Knight-Emancipator ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Redeemers *** Knight-Redeemer Baaren the Radiant Sun *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Reclaimers *** Knight-Reclaimer ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? * The Singing Arrows ** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Judicators *** Knight-Judicator ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Arbitors *** Knight-Arbitor ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Harbingers *** Knight-Harbinger ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Thunderbolt Ballistas * The Silent Sons Exemplar Chambers * The Echo of Vengeance ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Retributors *** Knight-Retributor Errax the Laughing Storm *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Decimators *** Knight-Decimator Khoranth the Impending *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Protectors *** Knight-Protector ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Annihilators *** Knight-Annihilator Jallar the Ebon Blade *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Demolishers *** Knight-Demolisher Lorash the Breaker *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Defenders *** Knight-Defender Gillian the Shieldwall *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? Harbinger Chambers * The Rhythmic Wing ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Conservators *** Knight-Conservator ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Guardians *** Knight-Guardian Kha'lar Sweetsong *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Prosecutors *** Knight-Prosecutor ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Keepers *** Knight-Keeper ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? Extremis Chambers * The Thunderous Melody ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Tempestors ** Fulminators ** Desolators ** Concussors Vanguard Chambers * The Savage Chant ** Lord-Aquilor ?? ** Stalkers *** Knight-Stalker ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Hunters *** Knight-Hunter ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Rangers *** Knight-Ranger ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Chargers *** Knight-Charger ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Harriers *** Knight-Harrier ?? Questor Chamber * The Lone Aria ** Knight-Questor Jyorn Heartseeker ** Errant-Questor ?? ** Errant-Pariah ?? ** Errant-Ghyros ?? ** Errant-Draconus Fulgren Greenheart Covenant Chamber Logister Chamber